Magic University
by Loow22
Summary: HPDM. Harry Potter est maintenant étudiant, il se lance dans la vie "d'adultes" avec ses amis. A côté de ça Draco Malfoy tente à tout prix de se racheter auprès des autres et de redorer son blason.


**Rating : **M

**Genre :** Romance, Humour

**Disclamer :** Tout est à JKR !

**Note de l'auteur : **Bonjour! Voici ma troisième fiction qui risque de durer un peu (j'ai pleins d'idées pour la suite) Elle se passe après la fin du septième tome (en oubliant l'épilogue!). J'ai inventé une université de la magie, un grand campus comme les moldus mais en mode sorcier, je prend évidemment beaucoup de liberté sur le monde de la magie ici donc en espérant que ça vous plaira :)

* * *

**MAGIC UNIVERSITY**

of London

**Chapitre 1 : Bienvenue !**

Harry venait de se réveiller doucement dans son tout nouveau lit de sa toute nouvelle chambre de son tout nouvel appartement

Il venait d'emménager sur Londres avec son meilleur ami Ron. Oui maintenant il était étudiant, il était autonome, et donc il habitait seul. Enfin avec Ron oui, mais sans autorité dirons nous.

Il habitait en plein coeur de Londres, près du Chaudron Baveur dans la rue Charing Cross. Les deux amis avaient un petit appartement au deuxième étage d'un bâtiment qui n'hébergeait que des sorciers, principalement des étudiants d'ailleurs. Il n'était pas très grand mais chaleureux et chacun avait son intimité ce qui était l'essentiel.

Il leva ses bras au ciel pour s'étirer et s'assit tranquillement en souriant. Il regarda son réveil, par réflexe et…

-PUTAIN, merde merde merde!

Oui Harry était en retard pour son premier jour de cours, et par extension Ron aussi.

Il sauta dans son jean tout en criant des "ROOOOOOON, ROOOOON BORDEL!". Il enfila son T shirt, sa veste et attrapa son sac au passage. Il traversa leur salon/cuisine/salle à manger et ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Ron à la volée, sans aucune précaution il lui sauta dessus et le secoua.

-RON! On va être en retard! Il est 8h03 putain!

Ron Weasley ouvrit les yeux en grand soudain complètement réveillé. Il sauta sur ses affaires, s'habilla en deux minutes tout en jurant.

-Mais bordel qu'est ce qu'on est con! Qu'est ce qu'on est con!

-Allez grouille!

Il était 8h06 et il transplanèrent juste devant le campus qui était dans un lieu perdu entre Londres et Chelmsford. Le transplanage étant interdit dans l'enceinte des universités, ils franchirent donc le portail en courant.

Cependant ils s'arrêtèrent net car la grande cour centrale était remplie d'élèves, et en quelques secondes une Hermione Granger plus qu'énervée sauta sur eux.

-Mais c'est pas vrai les garçons! Avoir rien que 5 minutes de retard le premier jour c'est i-na-dmi-ssi-ble!

-Désolé 'Mione mais…

-Et c'est quoi ces têtes? s'écria t'elle en coupant la parole à Ron, on dirait que vous sortez juste de vos lits!

Devant les regards génés qu'échangèrent Ron et Harry, leur amie les regarda effarée!

-Mais c'est pas vrai! Achetez vous un réveil! Bon allez venez!

Les deux amis la suivirent sans un mot de plus.

-Vous avez de la chance ils ont juste dit au premier année de rester dans la cour pour un discours, reprit Hermione.

Elle les emmena plus loin où ils retrouvèrent Seamus, Neville et Dean.

-Et bien déjà en retard vous deux! murmura Dean.

-C'était vraiment pas volontaire!

Un bruit se fit entendre sur l'extrade improvisée et ils se retournèrent tous.

-Bonjour à tous les premières années! s'exclama un homme d'une trentaine d'années. J'espère que vous allez bien. Aujourd'hui est le premier jour de vos études supérieures et on n'est pas là pour rigoler! Je sais que vous êtes une promo un peu spéciale, vous êtes ceux qui avez combattu, et qui avez survécu. Alors j'espère que vous comprendrez encore mieux que les années précédentes les enjeux de ces années d'études. Vous allez devenir Auror, Médicomages, membre du ministère ou encore journalistes. Vous allez devenir important et essentiel à la vie du monde sorcier. Ne prenez pas ça à la légère et travaillez!

Il fit une pause et Harry entendit deux filles à côté de lui dire qu'elle le trouvait "_trop sexy quoi_". L'homme continua.

-Oh euh je suis désolé mais j'ai oublié de me présenter, je suis le directeur de cette école, Edward Coldstream. Et oui je ne ressemble peut être pas à un directeur à première vue mais ce n'est pas parce que je suis jeune que je ne mérite pas tout autant de respect. Bon passons aux choses importantes, les règles de ce campus. Evidemment il est interdit de se battre, d'utiliser la magie à des fins destructrices, de fumer ou boire des produits illicites eeeeet….., -il sembla réfléchir- bon et bien ça me parait déjà pas mal non? Si j'ai oublié quelque chose il sera de toute façon écrit dans ce dépliant qu'on vous remet avec un plan de l'université.

Au même moment un papier flotta au dessus des mains de Harry et il l'attrapa. Il était plié en trois et on pouvait lire sur le premier côté "Magic University of London". Il l'ouvrit et découvrit le plan du campus ainsi que des légendes.

-Et pour finir je souhaite la bienvenue à tous les étrangers qui nous ont rejoint pour suivre notre cursus en Angleterre. Vous allez voir il pleut beaucoup mais nos accents sont drôles!

Le directeur s'arrêta là et une foule d'applaudissement retentit. Il salua la foule comme s'il venait de finir son concert et descendit de l'estrade en croisant une femme qui montait, ils se saluèrent poliment.

-Alors maintenant je vous invite à rejoindre vos bâtiments. A ma gauche vous trouverez le bâtiment des Aurors et de la police magique, fit la vielle femme en tendant son bras à gauche. A droite le bâtiment de médecine et de soins aux créatures. Derrière moi le bâtiment de Droit. Pour tout le reste référencez vous au plan je ne vais pas tous vous aider, finit elle froidement avant de descendre de l'estrade à son tour.

Rapidement il y eut un énorme brouhaha et toute la foule s'aventurait dans tous les sens ne sachant pas trop où aller.

Harry et ses amis fut bousculé et décidèrent de se dire au revoir d'un geste de la main alors que Hermione et Neville allaient à droite et Ron et Harry à gauche. Dean et Seamus, eux, allèrent tout droit à la recherche de leur bâtiment qui n'avait pas été cité. Seamus était en journalisme et Dean en art.

En arrivant dans le bâtiment des aurors, qui était un vieux bâtiment pas très en forme, ils furent accueilli par un professeur qui leur dit de le suivre dans un grognement. Il semblait agacé et énervé.

-Asseyez vous! ordonna t'il en arrivant dans une salle de classe qui n'avait rien d'extraordinaire.

Tout le monde s'assit dans le silence que la présence du professeur imposait. Il posa lourdement sa mallette sur le bureau et se mit à parler :

-Je suis Mr Trimbble. BON! Alors les morveux! Vous avez décidé de devenir auror si vous êtes dans cette classe. Je ne peux pas vous dire que vous avez fait le bon choix, c'est un métier difficile et j'en vois déjà certain qui vont abandonner plus vite que prévu. Ce n'est pas parce que la guerre est finie qu'on est là pour s'amuser! Le premier qui prend ça à la légère il dégage! Le moindre faux pas et vous êtes mort dans ce métier! C'est dangereux, vous aurez affaire à des criminels, des meurtriers, des adeptes de la magie noire. Si vous avez pas les couilles pour ça vous ne survivrez pas! On s'est compris?

Personne ne répondit. La vingtaine d'élèves qui était dans cette classe était devenue assez blanc et la plupart mal à l'aise. Mais Harry allait bientôt être le plus mal à l'aise de tous.

-Et on m'a dit qu'on avait le célèbre Harry Potter dans cette classe, reprit le professeur un petit air moqueur dans la voix, ne te méprends pas ce n'est pas parce que tu as battu Voldemort que tu es meilleur que les autres, tu seras logé à la même enseigne ici! Pas de traitement de faveur! J'imagine que tu en as déjà eu comme ça.

Harry s'enfonça dans son siège, complètement rouge alors que toute la classe se retournait vers lui.

-Allez hop hop hop! C'est moi qu'on regarde!

-Et bien! C'était intense cette première matinée de cours! fit Ron en sortant de la classe.

-J'en ai mal à la tête je crois.

-J'espère que les autres profs sont plus sympas que celui là on dirait un mélange de Rogue, Rusard et Fol Œil !

Il eut un frisson.

-Essayons de retrouver les autres! J'espère que ça s'est mieux passé pour eux.

En sortant dans la cours, ils aperçurent immédiatement Hermione courir vers eux.

-Vous ne devinerez jamais qui est dans ma classe et qui est également mon nouveau partenaire de projet de fin d'études! s'écria t'elle dès en arrivant sur eux

-Vous avez déjà votre partenaire de fin d'études?! s'offusqua Ron

-Oui Ron! Mais là n'est pas la question!

-Dis nous! s'impatienta Harry.

-Attention hein je vous le dis mais après tu t'énerves pas hein? fit elle en regardant Harry.

-Mais non pourquoi je m'énerverai.

-C'est Malfoy! s'exclama t'elle en attendant perplexe leur réaction.

-PARDOOOOON?! cria Harry

-Voilà! je voulais pas que tu cries!

-Ce connard se permet de venir dans MON université! Mais pour qui il se prend bordel!

-C'est bon Harry, ça ne me plait vraiment pas non plus tu peux me croire! Mais j'imagine qu'il a le droit de faire ses études comme tout le monde.

-Comme tout le monde?! Bien sur que non! Il devrait être Azkaban avec son père!

-Répète ça Potter, fit une voix froide derrière lui.

Le brun se retourna à la volée.

-Tu m'as très bien entendu!

-Je pensais que t'aurais évolué mais t'es toujours aussi stupide et immature, tu ne vaux même pas la peine que je te parle, cracha t'il le regard tueur avant de partir fièrement.

Ron retint Harry de lui sauter dessus.

-Quel con, mais quel con!

-C'est bon Harry, allons manger maintenant, fit Hermione calmement en passant devant lui pour se diriger vers le bâtiment du Restaurant Universitaire.

Le bâtiment était déjà rempli et il fallait faire la queue pour pouvoir attraper un plateau et se servir comme dans un self. Les trois amis étaient légèrement perturbés mais ça n'avait rien de bien compliqué et ils s'en sortirent. Ils trouvèrent ensuite une petite table au fond de la pièce.

-Hermione ça va? demanda Ron alors qu'ils s'asseyaient

-Je suis déçue de la réaction de Harry, répondit elle simplement.

-Quoi? s'offusqua Harry. Avec Malfoy?

-Oui avec Malfoy bien sur! C'est un sale petit con prétentieux je te l'accorde mais tu peux pas sortir des accusations comme celle là.

-Je ne savais pas que Malfoy était derrière moi.

-Là n'est pas la question. Tu sais très bien que ce n'était pas un vrai mangemort et qu'il a été une victime dans l'histoire.

-C'est ce qu'il dit dans les journaux oui!

-Oui bon, conversation close! Comment s'est passé votre matinée? demanda t'elle en changeant de sujet.

L'après midi fut réserver aux clubs. La grande cours avait été investi par les différents clubs de la MU, des stands se dressaient un peu partout et une foule folle piétinait l'herbe. Des sorts jaillissaient de partout, des explosions ou encore des balais rasaient le sol.

-On est obligé de rejoindre un club? demanda Ron en trainant des pieds.

-Allez Ron! On va essayer de rentrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch ça peut être marrant!

-Pour toi peut être! Moi j'ai aucune chance contre tous ces mecs!

-Dis pas ça Ron! s'exclama Hermione, tu peux toujours tenter ta chance, et au pire j'ai vu qu'il y a un club d'échecs!

-Trop bien!

-C'est ringard le club d'échecs! fit Seamus qui venait d'arriver vers eux, moi je vais essayer de faire de la radio!

Et il repartit comme il était venu, en courant.

-Et toi Hermione tu comptes faire quoi?

-Oh y'a tout pleins de clubs qui m'intéressent je ne sais pas encore.

-Hé! Harry Potter?! Fais parti de notre club d'impro', je suis sur que t'as des talents de comédien! s'exclama un inconnu en se plantant devant Harry

-Euh nan merci, je… je suis plutôt nul comme acteur.

-T'as beaucoup de charisme! Allez!

-Je vous assure il est très nul, dit Hermione en attrapant Harry par les épaules pour l'éloigner.

L'inconnu n'insista pas plus.

-Et bien! Il m'a surpris lui!

-Oui! Un peu collant, rajouta Hermione. Oh! Le club de débat! Je vous laisse!

Hermione s'avança avec précipitation vers la table du club de débat qui ne semblait pas avoir autant de succès que le club des batailles explosives juste à côté.

-Regarde! Un club de vampires, s'exclama Ron en montrant du doigts une bande de gothique assez flippant.

-Oh mon dieu! Les regarde pas trop, ils pourraient être méchant.

-Hé salut les gars!

-Ah Neville, comment tu vas?

-Super! Ma matinée a été géniale et je me suis inscrit dans le club de botanique. Et vous deux?

-Le premier cours était assez spé, mais bon j'espère que ça se passera mieux plus tard! Et on se cherche un club! répondit Ron.

-Oh y'en a tellement vous allez trouver!

-Y'a un club de buveur de bierraubeurres! C'est juste fou! s'exclama Dean en arrivant le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, et le pire c'est qu'ils sont pleins dedans! Et je me suis inscrit bien sur.

-Haha bien sur! Je vois le club d'échecs! Je vais aller voir! fit Ron avant d'abandonner le petit groupe.

-Vous avez pas vu Seamus? demanda Dean.

-Il a été voir le stand de la radio universitaire il me semble

-Ah oui c'est vrai, je vais aller voir ce qu'il fout! Bye les gars! On se voit plus tard.

-Bye Dean! Bon et bien on est tous les deux, fit Neville.

-Oui mais je vais peut être t'abandonner je vais aller au club de Quidditch !

-Oh pas de problème, t'inquiète pas. Mais dépèche toi y'a déjà pleins de demande.

-Ah oui? Oh bah je ferais mieux d'y aller

Harry pressa le pas vers un grand stand aux couleur vertes et rouges.

-Harry Potter! s'écria directement un des hommes habillés aux couleurs de l'équipe en lui donnant l'accolade, enchanté, je suis Hunter! On t'attendait avec impatience! Vas vite t'inscrire.

-Euh d'accord.

Il fit pousser par une bande de gars qui semblait être dans l'équipe jusqu'à la feuille d'inscription.

-Les sélections seront jeudi après midi, mais bon je me fais pas trop d'inquiétude en ce qui te concerne si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Euh oui j'imagine, répondit Harry perplexe, à jeudi alors.

-Rendez vous au terrain de quidditch secondaire!

-Parce que y'a plusieurs terrains?

-Y'en a deux! Nous on n'est qu'un club, on a juste le petit, mais il est tout aussi bien que le principal.

L'après midi finit ils se retrouvèrent tous au bar The Rosemary Pride, qui était un nouveau bar concert jeune et branché au chemin de traverse, non loin de l'appartement de Ron et Harry.

Et s'ils se retrouvaient là c'était surtout parce que Ron s'était trouvé un petit travail en tant que serveur pour pouvoir payer son loyer qu'il partageait avec Harry. Harry avait bien sur proposé de payer entièrement, il faut dire que ses parents lui avaient laissé une petite fortune et il avait été grassement récompensé pour avoir tué Voldemort, il ne savait plus quoi faire de cet argent. Mais Ron avait refusé catégoriquement et avait préféré se trouver un petit job à mi temps. Il regrettait un peu de ne pas pouvoir être assis avec ses amis à discuter mais il préférait que ce soit comme ça.

-Bonjour bienvenue au Rosemary, vous avez choisi? fit Ron d'une voix ennuyée

-Génial! Ron est notre esclave!

-Hé tu vas te calmer Seam'! Je bosse moi hein! s'écria t'il

-Oh hé Weasley! Du calme avec les clients! s'exclama le patron qui passait par là.

Tout le monde rit à la table et Ron soupira.

-Ramène nous juste cinq bieraubeurres Ron s'il te plait, dit gentiment Hermione

-Ca roule!

Et il s'éloigna.

-Alors Harry t'es pris dans l'équipe de Quidditch ça y'est?

-Nan j'ai les sélections jeudi après midi.

-Cool tu nous rediras!

-Alors Hermione il parait que t'as Malfoy dans ta classe et que t'es son binôme, c'est sérieux? demanda Dean en se retournant vers Hermione

-Oui c'est sérieux, enfin bon c'est juste pour travailler et si je me souviens bien Malfoy est plutôt intelligent donc ça semble être un atout pour l'instant de l'avoir avec moi.

-Ouais t'as juste oublié à quel point il peut être con! répliqua Harry

-Prétentieux, narcissique, pourri-gaté et j'en passe! rajouta Ron qui revenait avec les pintes.

-Oui je sais… ça va être dur de travailler avec lui! se plaignit Hermione en posant son front sur la table

-T'inquiète pas! On t'aidera à te défouler dès que t'auras envie de le tuer.

OO

Le lendemain Hermione assistait à son vrai premier cours de potion, elle était très excitée et arriva en avance devant la salle. Elle s'arrêta net en voyant que Draco Malfoy était déjà là. Il tourna la tête vers elle et elle décida d'avancer jusqu'à lui, ça ne servait à rien d'essayer de l'éviter.

-Malfoy, fit elle en signe de salutation.

-Granger, répondit il sur le même ton.

Un silence gênant s'installa jusqu'à ce que d'autres élèves arrivent pour animer le couloir.

-Salut Hermione!

-Oh salut Hannah!

Hermione fut plus que ravi de la voir, elle voulait se rapprocher d'elle pour avoir une nouvelle amie fille, Ginny et Luna étaient encore à Poudlard et elle commencerait surement à péter un cable entouré que de garçons.

Le professeur arriva et elle se dirigea à sa place déjà attitrée qui était à côté de Malfoy.

-Aujourd'hui on va travailler sur une potion de régénération sanguine, primordiale dans un hôpital, je vous laisse aller à la page 65 de votre livre, et faites attention de ne pas gaspiller la grapcorne!

-Oh oui j'ai déjà lu cette potion, ça devrait pas être compliqué.

-On a compris Granger, t'as déjà lu tout le livre, mais moi aussi je te signale alors te vante pas trop.

-T'as pas changé du tout alors hein?

-Et toi t'as changé peut être Granger? dit il avant de partir chercher les ingrédients.

Il n'était pas nécessaire de préciser que Draco Malfoy était en forme. Hermione préféra alors travailler et parler le moins possible à son binôme.

Mais le blond ne l'entendait pas comme ça.

-Tu penses aussi comme Potter? demanda t'il alors qu'il remuait la potion

-Non, répondit aussitôt Hermione comprenant tout de suite ce qu'il voulait dire, je sais que tu n'as jamais été comme ton père. Mais Harry ne le pensait pas non plus.

-Je ne vais pas croire ça.

-Il se laisse facilement emporter par la colère.

-Oh c'est pas nouveau ça, si y'a bien quelqu'un qui n'a pas changé depuis la fin de la guerre c'est bien lui!

Hermione eut un petit rire.

-T'as raison.

Il releva la tête surpris.

-Ah oui?

-Il t'arrive d'avoir raison malgré tout.

-J'ai tout le temps raison Granger!

-Rho! J'aurais jamais du dire ça!

-Ah bah c'est trop tard! Je suis lancé hein maintenant!

Et étonnement Draco Malfoy semblait s'amuser et déconner. C'était surement la première fois que Hermione avait une conversation aussi longue avec lui sans s'énerver. La fin du cours se passa plutôt bien, ce ne fut pas non plus agréable faudrait pas exagérer.

Il fut l'heure d'aller manger et Hermione sortit du cours en retard après avoir discuter avec le professeur, elle se pressa alors vers le RU pour rejoindre ses amis.

-Bonjour! fit elle joyeuse en s'asseyant près de son petit ami Ron.

-Mauvais jour ouais! grogna Harry! Lis ça!

_"Il devrait être Azkaban avec son père!"_

_C'est ce que Harry Potter ose affirmer en parlant de Draco Malfoy, phrase choquante, accusation faussée. Mais que se passe t'il dans la tête d'Harry Potter? L'aurait il perdu après sa victoire contre le maitre des ténèbres? Commencerait il à voir le mal partout? Ou, complexe du héros, il tente de retrouver un nouveau mage noir à combattre, aurait il pris Draco Malfoy pour cible? _

_Bref, soit Harry Potter ne lit pas les journaux soit il est stupide. Draco Malfoy, fondateur de l'association "les orphelins de guerre" est on ne peut plus clean maintenant._

_Mais l'histoire entre nos deux jeunes sorciers remontent à déjà quelques années. En effet, selon certaines sources, Harry Potter aurait refusé de serrer la main de Draco Malfoy pendant leur toute première année à Poudlard. Cet événement scella une rivalité entre les deux garçons qui ne s'arrêta pas de s'aggraver au fil des années scolaires. Insultes, bagarres, et peut être une certaine jalousie? _

_Oui mais voilà, Poudlard est fini, les deux némésis ont grandi et pourtant l'animosité semble toujours être présente._

_Draco Malfoy prendra t'il sa vengeance ou se considère t'il plus mature que son adversaire?_

_En tout cas ce qui est sur c'est, que pour eux deux, la guerre est loin d'être finie."_

-Je t'avais bien dit de faire attention Harry, voilà ce qui arrive

-Oh joue pas à mademoiselle je sais tout maintenant Hermione!

-Hé, c'est pas de la faute de Hermione, Harry! défendit Ron

-Je sais je sais, désolé.

-C'est pas grave, maintenant tu essayeras de faire attention hein?

-Oh oui!

OO

Il était 7h30 et les deux colocataires venaient de se lever. Ron fila prendre sa douche pendant que Harry préparait le petit déjeuner. Il eut fini pile au moment où Ron sortait et ils mangèrent dans le silence brumeux du matin. C'est à ce moment là que quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Harry, après un regard surpris échangé avec Ron, alla ouvrir en trainant des pieds. Et une furie entra précipitamment

-Bonjour les garçons ça va bien? Moi super, c'est une super belle journée, j'ai décidé que ce soir j'allais faire une fête vous êtes ok? Vous serez là? Je pense que c'est un événement important et faut que je fasse un truc, et puis il parait que le jeudi soir c'est le bon soir pour faire ça, enfin moi je vous avoue que j'en sais rien hein, mais c'est ce que Hannah m'a dit du coup je l'ai cru.

Il y eut un blanc au moment où Hermione arrêta de parler et attendait leurs réponses. Quand ils furent remis de leur réveil brutal la parole leur revint.

-Joyeux anniversaire Hermy!

-Super anniversaire Hermioooone!

Harry l'enlaça et Ron l'embrassa tendrement

-Ah vous avez pas oublié! Je suis contente!

-On s'est mis un rappel, avoua Harry en montrant du doigts le grand tableau noir où était écrit en énorme "ANNIVERSAIRE DE HERMIONE SURTOUT PAS OUBLIÉ"

-Vous avez bien fait!

-Bon allez prenez votre sac! On va en cours.

Le jeudi était un jour spécial puisque les élèves n'avaient cours que le matin et l'après midi était consacré aux clubs.

Dean partit donc à son club de buveur de bierres, qui consacrait finalement à boire des bierres en racontant des blagues lourdes. Seamus alla enregistrer sa petite chronique qu'il avait réussi à obtenir à la radio. Neville rejoignit son club de botanique tout au fond du campus. Ron alla s'enfermer dans une pièce pour perfectionner son jeu d'échec. Hermione partit débattre à son club de débat et Harry Potter monta sur son balai pour son entrainement de quidditch.

L'après midi passa très vite pour tout le monde. Harry se dépêcha de se changer pour rejoindre Ron et Hermione. Tous les trois allaient chez Hermione pour l'aider à préparer sa soirée d'anniversaire.

-Alors qu'est ce qu'on doit faire? demanda Ron en s'étalant sur le canapé d'Hermione

-Je pensais faire un punch, des hors d'oeuvres et des petits gâteaux.

-Sérieusement? C'est quoi un pinch?

-Un punch Ron! C'est un cocktail moldu très bon, je vais m'en occuper, vous pouvez vous occuper des petits muffins, j'ai déjà tout ce qu'il faut et la recette est…., -elle chercha un livre- ici!

-D'accord, fit Ron perplexe, je suis pas très doué en cuisine donc…

-Donc tu t'es dit que t'allais rien faire? finit Harry.

-Ouais plus ou moins, je peux choisir une playlist cool c'est déjà ça.

-Ron casse moi ces oeufs!

Les yeux de Harry tombèrent sur le magasine posé sur la table basse. Sa couverture montrait un Malfoy souriant avec pour titre **"je ne suis pas mon père"**

-C'est quoi cette merde Hermione? Pourquoi tu achèterai le _People Wizard_ avec Malfoy en couverture?

-Je suis abonnée j'y peux rien, et il faut bien quelqu'un pour se tenir au courant des prochains potins sur toi Harry!

Harry, curieux, ouvrit le magasine à la page de l'interview de Draco Malfoy.

_"Marcus Lindon : Nous recevons aujourd'hui le très célèbre Draco Malfoy, créateur de l'association "les orphelins de guerre" et fils de Narcissa Malfoy, l'auteure de "Quand le mal s'invite à la maison" donc bonjour Draco!_

_Draco Malfoy : Bonjour_

_ML : Merci de nous accorder un peu de ton temps._

_DM : Avec plaisir._

_ML : Donc alors c'est vrai qu'on peut dire que t'as pas chaumé hein depuis que t'es sorti de Poudlard. Avec la mort de Voldemort, l'enfermement de ton père, la descente aux enfers de ta famille t'as réussi à rester fort. Donc t'as créé cette association "Les orphelins de guerre" tu peux nous en dire plus._

_DM : Oui bien sur, donc c'est une association que j'ai créée qui va aider et accompagner tous ceux qui ont été démunis par la guerre. Même si elle est finie elle a laissé beaucoup de dégâts derrière elle. Et malheureusement y'a beaucoup de gens qui ont perdus leur maison, leurs biens ou encore leurs familles._

_ML : Et vous en faites parti d'ailleurs._

_DM : Bien sur! Mais je pense qu'on en fait tous parti, on a tous perdu quelqu'un qu'on connaissait, on a tous été impliqué. Et cette association permet déjà dans un premier temps d'aider aux pertes matérielles mais également aux pertes émotionnelles, on a un vrai soutien psychologique derrière tout ça qui je pense est primordiale après tout ce que les gens ont vécu et particulièrement les élèves de Poudlard qui ont été en plein coeur de la dernière bataille._

_ML : Et bien bravo, c'est très honorable ce que tu fais. Pendant que tu suis tes cours de médicomage tu es aidé par ta mère c'est ça?_

_DM : Oui! Exactement. Bien évidemment elle apporte une grande aide financière à ce projet et elle m'encourage beaucoup. On a déjà aidé pas loin de 7 000 personnes_

_ML : Et bien c'est impressionnant. Vous vous êtes rapprochés j'imagine avec votre mère après ce que vous avez vécu?_

_DM : Enormément oui, on a toujours été assez proche mais c'est vrai qu'après le départ de mon père il a fallu se serrer les coudes et accuser les jugements des autres._

_ML : Oui j'imagine que ça n'a pas du être facile, fils de mangemort c'est pas une très bonne situation._

_DM : [rire] Non c'est sur, c'est pour ça que j'ai tout fait pour montrer que je n'étais pas mon père, que j'avais été obligé de faire des choses contre mon gré, qui me dégoutait mais avec Voldemort en face de soi il est difficile de dire non._

_ML : Et oui c'est sur, tu as vécu des choses très dures et tu en es ressorti très mature comme je le vois._

_DM : Je pense que tous les jeunes de ma génération ont du grandir un peu plus vite que prévu._

_ML : Il parait que vous avez perdu beaucoup de poids pendant cette période, vous deviez être terrifié._

_DM : Oui, je vous avoue que je n'aime pas vraiment parler de ça, mais en gros c'était la première fois qu'on me demandait de me débrouiller tout seul et ça me faisait complètement flippé, surtout que si j'échouais Voldemort m'avait assuré qu'il tuerait ma famille, ce n'était pas à prendre à la légère et ce n'était définitivement pas une adolescence très équilibrée._

_ML : Et pourtant vous voilà, plus fort que jamais. Vous avez fait du chemin depuis ce fameux 2 mai._

_DM : Il fallait bien oui, ce jour là on m'a donné l'opportunité de changer ma vie, et surtout d'aider ceux que mon père ou son maitre avait détruit. C'est ce que je m'efforce à faire maintenant._

_ML : Quand tu dis "on" tu penses à Harry Potter?_

_DM : Je pense à tout ceux qui ont aidé dans cette guerre. _

_ML : En parlant de lui, il y a quelques jours il a fait de certaines accusations sur vous, vous n'avez rien eu à répondre à ça?_

_DM : Non, très sérieusement non. Je pense que je sais qui je suis et les gens aussi. Je n'ai pas besoin de me justifier ou prouver quoi que ce soit par rapport à ça, surtout pas à Harry Potter qui a tendance à toujours rester sur ces positions en ce qui me concerne. _

_ML : Donc vous passez au dessus?_

_DM : Exactement. Ce n'est pas le premier à me sortir ce genre d'insulte et il lui faudra beaucoup plus que ça s'il veut m'atteindre._

_ML : Et bien ça mérite d'être clair. Et maintenant quelles sont tes projets pour la suite?_

_DM : Je vais d'abord finir mes études de médicomage, ensuite je pourrais aider encore plus de gens avec mon statut, peut être à travers le monde, je ne sais pas encore. Mais je n'ai pas fini en tout cas._

_ML : Et bien merci beaucoup Draco Malfoy pour ce temps consacré_

_DM : Aucun problème, avec plaisir."_

_ -_Quel connard!

-Quoi encore Harry? s'exclama Hermione, qu'est ce que tu lui reproches encore?

-T'as vu ce qu'il ose dire sur moi.

-Même si je n'apprécie pas ce qu'il dit je trouve qu'il a bien répondu.

-Mais ça m'énerve! Pourquoi les journalistes sont de son côté? Moi je passe pour un pauvre gosse immature.

-Personne ne te considère comme ça Harry, pas après ce que t'as fait tu le sais très bien! C'est juste que pour tout le monde Malfoy est un peu la victime, peut être qu'ils ont un peu pitié je ne sais pas.

-C'est pas vrai mais qu'est ce qu'il fait là? demanda Harry qui venait de voir Draco franchir la porte d'entrée.

Il se ratatina sur le canapé instinctivement en regardant Hermione, la traitre, prendre son manteau ainsi que celui de son ami qui semblait être Blaise selon ce que Harry se rappelait. Ils discutèrent un petit peu et Hermione fit un geste de la main vers l'appartement pour lui dire de faire comme chez lui.

-Mais sérieux pourquoi elle l'a invité?! chuchota t'il à Dean à côté de lui

-Ils sont dans la même classe je crois! Mais c'est pas grave mec! T'as juste à l'éviter.

Hermione les emmena vers la table où était entreposé les boissons et les invita à se servir. Elle se retourna alors vers Harry et accourut vers lui.

-Oh mon dieu Harry je suis tellement désolée, murmura t'elle en s'agenouillant devant lui.

-Mais pourquoi tu l'as invité?!

-Je savais pas quoi faire! J'ai invité la moitié de la classe, il était à côté, je l'ai invité quoi! Je pensais pas qu'il allait se ramener alors qu'il savait que t'étais là.

-Ce con ferait n'importe quoi pour me faire chier! Tu m'en dois une Hermione!

-Tout ce que tu veux chou! Promis. Je te sers un verre?

-Oh oui! Et ne lésine pas sur l'alcool!

La soirée avançait et Harry ne bougea pas de son canapé, il n'avait vraiment pas envie que Malfoy le repère et décide de venir le faire chier. Alors il observait la soirée de son siège et se faisait reservir régulièrement par Hermione.

-Hé je peux m'asseoir là, demanda un gars qui venait d'arriver

-Oui bien sur, vas y, répondit Harry

-Cool, j'avais une discussion ennuyante avec un mec j'ai du lui faire croire que tu m'appelais et que ça avait l'air urgent pour qu'il me lâche.

-Oh! Faut que je trouve un truc à te dire alors!

-Merde il arrive! Vas y je t'écoute.

-Attends c'est lui?! s'exclama Harry en voyant Draco arriver.

-Oui, chuchota l'autre, parle!

-Et du coup j'avais besoin d'avoir ton avis comme t'es un spécialiste de la question tu comprends, improvisa Harry alors que Draco Malfoy passait devant eux sans même un regard, ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il soit ennuyant, je le connais depuis le collège, c'est un vrai con, continua t'il quand le blond fut parti

-Ah bon? Oh il a pas l'air méchant, il me racontait juste une histoire sur un mec qu'il détestait ou je sais pas quoi, j'ai que moitié écouté. Au fait! Moi c'est Barthélémy, enchanté, fit il en lui tendant la main

-Harry Potter, enchanté également, répondit Harry en serrant sa main.

-Haha! Désolé de te dire ça mais je sais qui tu es. Tu connais bien Hermione sinon?

-Oui c'est ma meilleure amie!

-Ah d'accord! Moi j'ai été invité par Seamus, il bosse à la radio avec moi.

-Oh mais oui! Je me disais bien que ta voix me disait quelque chose, tu es un chroniqueur.

-Et oui je plaide coupable! Tu es en Auror toi j'imagine?

-En effet et toi?

-Je suis en droit, tu sais le beau bâtiment blanc au centre du campus.

-Ah oui! Le bâtiment de ceux qui se la pètent et qui sont complètement snob!

-Voilà! Exactement, sourit Barthélémy.

Ils rirent ensemble. Ils continuèrent de discuter joyeusement jusqu'à ce que Hermione vint s'asseoir près de Harry

-Ron m'éneeeerve! Depuis le début de la soirée il joue aux échecs avec des gars, se plaignit elle.

-Faut que quelqu'un arrive à le battre et il arrêtera.

-Tiens le voilà! Il semble de mauvaise humeur, remarqua Harry.

-Ouhla, il a du perdre. Je vais aller le voir.

Et Hermione se précipita vers Ron qui fonçait pour se servir un verre.

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui souhaiter son anniversaire, dit Barthélémy.

-Oh elle s'en remettra.

-Hé Potter j'ai battu Weasmoche aux échecs tu veux essayer?

-Casse toi Malfoy t'as rien à foutre là.

-Granger semble penser le contraire vu qu'elle m'a invité.

-Elle t'a invité par politesse elle voulait pas vraiment que tu viennes crois moi.

Le sourire de Malfoy s'effaça et il perdit rapidement ses moyens mais une seconde après et son visage froid était revenu.

-Et bien tant pis pour elle je suis là et Blaise aussi et on ne va pas partir.

Et il s'éloigna

-Et bien t'as été dur avec lui. Pas cool Harry

-Oh non mais t'inquiète pas il le mérite.

-T'en es sur?

Barthélémy fronça les sourcils, et se leva du canapé

La fête s'acheva, les gens commençaient à partir et Harry décida de s'en aller. Draco, assis sur un fauteuil s'ennuyait ferme avec Blaise, mais il se leva en même temps que Harry, il semblait ne pas vouloir partir tant que Harry était là. Harry dit alors au revoir à ses deux meilleurs amis -Ron restait dormir avec sa petite amie- et sortit de l'appartement. Pas loin derrière lui il entendait les pas de Blaise et de Draco. Arrivé dehors il les entendit se dire au revoir et une pair de pas s'éloignèrent alors qu'une autre le suivait.

Harry savait que c'était Malfoy, il ne savait pas comment il savait ça mais il le savait. Il se demandait s'il le faisait exprès ou s'il habitait vraiment par là. En tout cas si celui ci cherchait à se battre il allait perdre, ça c'était certain.

Le brun arriva enfin devant sa porte et chercha ses clès dans sa poche. Il se retourna alors et vit le blond s'arrêter également devant sa porte.

-Tu fous quoi? demanda t'il soudainement les sourcils froncès

-Toi qu'est ce que tu fous ? Tu crois peut être que je vais t'inviter à dormir chez moi?

-Mais n'importe quoi! J'habite ici!

-T'habites dans cet immeuble?! Tu te fous de ma gueule

-Non! Me dis pas que TU habites ici?

-Bien sur que si! Depuis cet été!

-C'est une putain de blague!

-Oh putain t'es en train de me dire qu'on est…. VOISIN?

-Tu pouvais pas te trouver un autre manoir à hanter?

-Je voulais être à Londres, j'ai emménagé dans les deux derniers étages! Rha mais je sais même pas pourquoi je te raconte ça!

-T'as deux étages? Mais bordel qu'est ce que tu fous avec deux étages.

-Qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre? Maintenant laisse moi rentrer je me les caille, lança Draco en poussant Harry pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

Il rentra et Harry le suivit. Le blond ne rajouta rien et ne prit même pas la peine de lancer un regard au brun, il transplana simplement jusqu'à son appartement. Harry, plutôt perturbé, décida de prendre l'escalier. Après tout il n'habitait qu'au deuxième étage lui.

Il s'enferma à clé dans son appartement et alla s'allonger sur son lit. Mais pensé que Malfoy était à quelques mètres au dessus de lui lui filait les jetons, comme s'il pouvait tout entendre, tout voir. Peut être avait il fait exprès? Est ce qu'il l'espionnait? Ou est ce que c'était une foutu coincidence?

* * *

La fin du premier chapitre!

Qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé pour l'instant? N'hésitez pas à me le dire!

A bientôt


End file.
